Oh god
by ivegotsecrets2
Summary: One Shot. Smut. Bored.


**Warning!!! NC-17**

**This is just a little smut thing i wrote a while back and just felt like puttin in up. Im done with twitch for those who were readig that...i just cant think of anything to do for it. Sorry.**

**Anywho...i thought of this watching rescue me one night and the girl said this. I was cracking up and it gave me this idea. Enjoy.**

**"Sit down or i will kick you in the vagina. And you know i will."**

**'Jesus your such a bitch. How the hell did i get paired up with you of all people?'**

**"You just got really lucky i suppose."**

**'Yeah...or not. Can we just get this shit done so i can go home.....and take a shower or something'**

**"Awe does my dirty apartment make you feel uncomfortable? Well get over it. Ok now, why did Hitler brutally massacre all of those people?"**

**'Because he was a pompous jackass that didn't like different or 'perfect' people.'**

**"Much like yourself..."**

**'I can handle different, i just cant stand you!'**

**"Oh, and why is that?"**

**'You piss me off to no end. Your always making fun of me and calling me out in front of everyone. Christ cant you just leave me alone?!'**

**At this she takes all of the school stuff on the bed and shoves it onto the floor.**

**'Ashley what the fuck are yo-'**

**She slams her lips on mine and shuts me up. I don't do anything. Just sit there-stiff as a board. She rips my shirt and v=bra off so quick, i really didn't even know what was happening. My hands immediately cover myself. I don't want this dirty dyke seeing me like this. I really don't want her touching me either but i cant seem to leave. She lifts me up and throws me back on the bed lying down. Shes really strong for such a small girl. She straddles my waist and lifts my hands above my head. What the hell is she doing?**

**'Bitch you handcuffed me. What the fuck?!'**

**"Its much easier this way, you'll see."**

**Ugh, i really dont want this.**

**'Stop please. Why are you doing this?'**

**"Oh you know you really don't want me to stop."**

**She straddles me again and starts to kiss my neck. My weak spot. Oh god her lips are like heaven.**

**'N-no...i don....t want thissss....at....alll.'**

**Oh god that took some effort to get out. And now her mouth is on my left nipple with her hand on the other. Oh god this isn't supposed to feel good. Shes a girl and so am i, this is wrong. Very, very, very SHIT! that was good. Shes nipping and tweaking my nipples into hard buds. This is not happening. This is not happening. **

**She starts kissing down my body to the top of my jeans. She undoes them with her teeth and slowly slides them off. I refuse to think that was hot but other parts of my body are disagreeing.**

**'Ash-ley sstop.'**

**1 or 2 word sentences is all i can really form right now. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the sexy girl on top of me. Nope not at all.**

**"Just relax Spence; it will make this so much easier."**

**She grabs my underwear by her teeth and pulls them down. She inhales deep and lets out a small moan. She goes to the end of the bed and starts a little striptease. If i wasn't being so petulant, i might have let out a little moan. Also if i had more self control, i might have been able to keep that moan in. Shes naked now and walking away. Wait what?! Come back and fuck me...i mean untie me. She disappears into what i assume is a closet and comes out with a strap-on. Oh God.**

**'What the hell are you doing with that?'**

**"You see, its always been one of my biggest fantasies...me riding you like a bull that is...and what better way than to have something to ride on. Ergo...strap-on."**

**She said riding _me_ like a bull...**

**'Why me?'**

**"Your hot."**

**She get said strap-on situated onto me before hovering over it. She starts playing with the juices flowing from her pussy, and moaning. Sexily might i add. No wait, not sexy! Get off....me. (a/n: hehe) Shes still straddling me, playing with herself, and staring into my eyes all the while. Oh God. **

**"Oh Spence..."**

**Wow. She starts moving down so the tip of the dildo is right at her hole. She stays like that before moving down more and flinging her head back with her mouth open.**

**"Ahhhh oh my god...ahhh..mmm..."**

**Her moans are so sexy sexy. Wit no...ah fuck it.**

** I like pussy.**

**'So sexy Ash...'**

**Her head snaps, shocked to meet my eyes and a smirk forms on her mouth.**

**Shes all the way down now so shes sitting on me, and moaning heavily. She leans in and starts kissing me. She sits back up and starts to slowly go up and down, riding me. I watch, enthralled, as the dildo appears then disappears in her pussy with her juices covering it.**

**'Ride me harder baby.'**

**That seems to push her on more. She brings her hand down and starts plaing with her clit while going faster up and down. **

**"Oh...g-oddd. Oh Spencer! Ahhhhhhhh.."**

**Her moans are getting excedingly louder.**

**'Oh yeah thats it baby, let your pussy ride my cock. Come on baby harder...oh fuck yeah thats good.'**

**Her breasts are bouncing around and the other side of the strap-on is rubbing me just right. This feels amazing. Her heads still back and shes moaning. I decide to help by thrusting into her.**

**"AHHHHH SPENCER!!! Ohh...godd."**

**She finnaly comes...and hard, screaming my name. Shes still riding me, drawing out her orgasm. I feel her cum seep onto me and that pushes me over.**

**'AAAASHLEY!" Oh god.**

**After i come down and were both breathing normally i look at her and find a smirk on her gorgeous face.**

**'What are you smirking about?'**

**"Ready for your ride?"**

**Oh god...yes.**

**THE END**


End file.
